sedexcraftfandomcom-20200214-history
Getting Started
General Overview First and foremost, welcome to SedexCraft! We hope that you have a safe and fun Minecraft Server Experience here! ~SedexCraft Staff Rules and Regulations Most of the information you need about both SedexCraft Rules, and Forum Rules, can be found here. To inquire about anything not listed, please Contact Server Staff through either private message in-game, or via E-mail, which can be found at the bottom of this article. Your First 10 Minutes on Sedex Assuming you have already connected to our server, via the IP p'lay.sedexrsps.com', you will be prompted to create a password for the server. This is to add an extra level of security to protect the data of our players in case of a malicious break in to your and/or someone else's account. It is highly recommended that you DO NOT use your Minecraft account password, as it will render the in-game log in system useless. Every day, when you log on, you will receive a log-in bonus. this bonus is a flat rate among all player ranks. You will receive 5$ in-game currency, a stone sword, a stone pickaxe, and 5 apples. So now you're all registered into our player list, what now? There's actually a multitude of things that you can do on our server as soon as you log on. Spawn serves as the ultimate hub for almost anything that you'll need in the game. There are portals located along the main road that can take you to a multitude of areas such as, the towns, the arena, Skyblock, and others. To the left of spawn, there are multiple shops that you can buy and sell certain items for in-game currency. If you want to get more money, Selling Items is a good method, as well as Voting from various websites that help the server out. If you want to build, you need to travel far away from spawn, griefing is allowed within the wilderness, so if you'd like your creations to be protected, join a town, or create your own! (More on that later) Ranking System Sedexcraft has a dynamic ranking system, consisting of 6 player ranks and 2 staff ranks. Player Ranks *Peasant - New player Rank *Villein - Obtainable after a week of play, no new commands *Squire - Obtainable after a week of play, Need to apply on forums, new commands *Knight - Obtainable after a month of play, need to apply on forums, new commands *Baron - Knight required, given only by staff to trusted people on the server, no new commands *VIP - Obtainable by Donating to the server, automatically given after donating, new commands Staff Ranks *Duke - Moderator *King - Administrator Commands Sedexcraft uses bukkit, adding many useful and novel commands to the game. */help - lists all available commands to you. */tpa - request to teleport to someone. */msg - use this to send a private message to someone, use /r to reply quickly. */sethome - use this to set a home that you can get to quickly using the /home command. These are just some of the commands, rank up in game to get more! View the full list of Ranks and their Commands. Other Information The world is on Hard difficulty. You can die from hunger, so you might want to keep an eye on that. You can get to the wilderness by going far away from spawn or by going through the various portals in spawn. More information will be added later. Active Player List Staff *Gershon - Founder, Global Administrator *NinjaMonkey - Administrator *Heyfella - Administrator *Shaggydave - Forum Moderator, Administrator *Ritchzy - Moderator *Ryartran - Moderator Experienced and Active Players *'Baron' DzonyGames954 *'Baron' micboy123 *'Knight ' _LikeASir_ *'Knight' rachlynran If you would like to have your name added, just leave a comment in the section below the wiki. Contact Us Got any questions? Feel free to send them to us! Administrators *Gershon - Moderators *Ryartran - Dev.0@aol.com ---- Additional Info *Server Info *Server Rules *What to do *Money making This wiki will give you everything you need to know about SedexCraft! You may also visit the Forums to take a look at what players are saying and potential updates to the server. Thank you for reading, and have a good day! - Sedex